Trocitos
by Bleu Nefeli
Summary: Detrás de una pareja feliz, hay un corazón roto.
1. 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

•

[VidelGohan]

•

Ireza.

•

**_Trocitos_**.

**¿Qué es el infierno?** _Arder de amor por alguien que pertenece a otro cielo_.

•

•

•

-¡Le gusto!

Ireza miró como Videl saltaba con felicidad por las silenciosas y oscuras calles de ciudad Satán.

-Calma

El pequeño reloj que colgaba de su cuello marcaba las diez y treinta. Se había quedado a pasar la noche con ella puesto Mr Satán viajaría por negocios y no regresaría sino hasta martes por la tarde, se ofreció a acompañarla hasta entonces sin objeción alguna.

-Es que… le gusto Ireza, le gusto a Gohan y eso me hace feliz

Poco sabía Videl el dolor que provocaba en su casi hermana.

-Que bueno

-¿No estás feliz por mí?- reprochó- debes estarlo, eh

-Lo estoy

Por sus azules ojos, un mar de dolor estaba por desbordarse.

Lo que le ocultaba a Videl era que aún le gustaba Gohan.

Que aún soñaba con una vida con él.

Que su corazón dolía de tanto quererlo.

Que hacía todo cuanto podía por llamar su atención.

Que se odiaba por sentir lo que sentía: amor.

Historia corta.


	2. 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

•

•

[VidelGohan]

•

Ireza.

•

**_Trocitos_**.

•

•

•

¿Qué es el infierno? **_Arder de amor por alguien que pertenece a otro cielo._**

**___**

¿Era injusto estar en una esquina viendo la felicidad de otros?

¿Deseando ser ella quien esté entre sus brazos sonriendo?

Su respuesta era sí, era muy injusto… sentó a un remolino golpeando en su interior, en el pecho, justo _ahí_.

Ireza se apoyó contra la pared, sentía sus piernas temblorosas y temía caer y que se dieran cuenta de su estado, temía que él la viera así, de pequeña e insignificante, porque sin duda, ella a la par de Videl era insignificante para él.

Videl dio una vuelta, torpe y si gracia pues no sabía cómo bailar, es más ni le gustaba pero, en compañía de Gohan ella hacía y deshacía cuanto quería sin importar lo demás.

¡Como envidiaba ese valor!

Quizás si hubiese sido más… quién sabe más qué si era más social que Videl, más femenina y tierna.

Pero sea lo que sea, si hubiese tenido ese _más_ ella sería la que bailaría con Gohan en la graduación de instituto.

En la noche mágica que toda estudiante espera con ansias.

Había estrellas fugaces cumpliendo sueños, rosas declarando amores, diplomas abriendo metas, había de todo para todos…

Menos para ella.

Quizás las estrellas, rosas y diplomas aún no estaban en su camino, por un momento pensó que Videl se los había robado y aunque así fuera, nada podía hacer porque no había sido Videl la que le negó la dicha, sino él, Gohan.

Y contra eso, contra todo, nada podía hacer.


	3. 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

•

•

•

[VidelGohan]

•

Ireza

•

**_Trocitos_**

•

•

¿Qué es el infierno? _Arder de amor por alguien que pertenece a otro cielo._

-**-**

-Yo no quería hacerlo señorita, pero Uub me empujó- la pequeña criatura que tenía enfrente cruzó sus brazos molesta- él no debe pegarle a una dama

Ireza miró a la pequeña de tres años que recién había sido integrada a su clase.

Al terminar el colegio optó por irse a otra ciudad a estudiar su licenciatura en docencia infantil. Le gustaba trabajar con niños y quería que sus alumnos fueran de los mejores, por tal motivo se mudó durante diez años a una de las mejores universidades del país.

-Bura- trató con dulzura a la pequeña – pero tú no debiste quitarle sus colores

-Es que no me quería dar el color rojo ¡lo necesitaba!

Amaba trabajar con ellos, aunque a veces quería salir corriendo y pegarse contra la pared.

-¿Le pediste permiso para tomar su color?

-No- admitió moviendo sus deditos – debí hacerlo ¿verdad?- la maestra asintió. – perdón por tomar tu color sin tu permiso

-Esta bien, te perdono – y como si nada hubiese pasado los dos pequeños volvieron a sonreirse.

De nueva cuenta había evitado otro incidente con la pequeña Bura Brief, la princesa de un mal encarado Vegeta Ouji. Esposo de la maravillosa Bulma Brief, la científica más sobresaliente de todos.

-Ireza, tienes otra pequeña – Lunch sostenía entre sus brazos a una niña de ojos y cabellos negros, con la piel blanca y unas mejillas sonrosadas- su nombre es Son Pan Satán

A Ireza se le detuvo el aliento, el corazón le palpitó tan rápido que le dolió el pecho.

-Tendría que estar en mi aula pero no soy abasto, además es una chica muy inteligente

De eso no tenía duda.

-Te dejo, Kiraze está comiendo el pegamento de nuevo

Al tener a esa criatura a menos de dos metros Ireza no dudo un segundo más y la tomó entre sus brazos. La mirada oscura de Pan le caló hasta los huesos; era una mirada llena de inocencia, idéntica a la de Gohan.

-Hola- saludó a la niña.

-Hola, buenos días – tan educada como él.

-¿Panny?

-¡Bura!

Y de un saltó bajó de sus brazos.

Durante todo el tiempo que debía cuidarlos Pan no se separaba de Bura, al parecer las pequeñas eran grandes amigas.

-Adivino o me cuentas

-Hija de mi amor de colegio

-Humm el tal Gohan

-Ese mismo

Lunch sabía toda la historia, pero nunca imaginó que la hija de ellos fuera alumna suya.

Pan era nueva, apenas tenía dos meses en el jardín de niños. Era una buena niña y muy inteligente.

-Cosas del destino

-¿Quién la recoge?

-Ni idea, me dejan tan desordenado el salón que le pido a Ángela que los entregue – Lunch sintió pena por su compañera y amiga - ¿cómo te sientes?

-No lo sé – respondió mirándola – me alegra saber que se encuentra bien, Gohan jamás tendría un bebé sino se encontrará bien en todos los ámbitos de su vida

-Pero

-Pero eso significa que tiene una vida con Videl, me alegra más no pensé que me sentiría adolorida

A pesar de todos los intentos por olvidarlo, por borrar de sus pensamientos a ese chico tan noble e ingenuo, que quiso olvidar con otros y con la distancia, a pesar de todo lo que intentó, no pudo. Olvidarlo parecía imposible.

Ireza soñaba con tenerlo a su lado; con sus besos, su cuerpo, su olor.

Lo quería y mucho. No sabía si era amor u obsesión pero lo quería.

-¡Mami!- el grito de alegría de un niño la sacó de su lucha interior, la hora de salida había llegado e Ireza siempre entregaba a sus alumnos a sus padres.

-¡Ireza!- apenas vio venir el abrazo asfixiante de Videl contra su persona-¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo!

Sólo pudo sonreír ante su amiga, a pesar de todo Videl era su mejor amiga y la amaba, amaba a esa mujer tan impulsiva y de carácter fuerte y soberbio.

-Me matas Vi

Diez años no era poco tiempo y a quien tenía de frente no era aquella muchachita de coletas y camisas anchas, la vieja Videl había quedado atrás. La nueva sin duda era su contraparte.

-¡Estás bellísima!

-¡Tú también Ireza! estás hermosa

Sin imaginarlo ambas se preguntaban sobre la vida de la otra. Sin embargo Videl quería saber porque nunca le dijo nada de su partida ni se puso en contacto con ella.

Videl se preguntaba si ella le había hecho algo malo, si le había ofendido o maltratado pero nunca encontró la respuesta.

-Debemos platicar un día de estos

-Lo sé

-¿Eres maestra de Panny? – cuestionó.

-Desde hoy

-Sin duda, debemos platicar largo y tendido

•••

Caminaban por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, Pan al centro tomada de ambas miraba fascinada a las personas del otro lado de la calle que paseaban con sus mascotas. A Ireza le pareció la niña más hermosa y tierna de todas las que había tenido a su cuidado.

Entraron a un café, Pan se entretenía dibujando mientras ambas adultas se ponían al día con sus vidas; todo iba bien hasta que Videl hizo la pregunta más esperada.

-¿Qué pasó?

Sus manos eran apresadas por unas cálidas manos maternales, sus ojos por unos que conocía a la perfección, la mirada de Videl hablaba por sí sola.

-Yo… estaba triste – le dijo sonriendo – en ese tiempo estaba muy triste

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No creí fuese la gran cosa – le restó importancia – sólo eran cosas de juventud

-Lo siento – a Ireza le sorprendió aquella reacción – estaba tan emocionada con Gohan que olvidé por completo a mi mejor amiga, de verdad lo siento mucho

Con trece años Ireza y Videl apenas comenzaban a fijarse en el sexo opuesto, en lo atractivo que pueden ser algunos muchachos. En ese entonces y a modo de juego Videl confesó que quería a un chico fuerte, inteligente y de buenos sentimientos.

Y como una mala jugada ahora lo recordaba.

Recordaba la pequeña chispa de ilusión al decirlo, una chispita poco conocida en la de ojos azules.

Ireza también lanzó su deseo al aire, solamente que el de ella era superficial.

Miró de nuevo a Pan y aunque doliera sabía que todo estaba como debía estar.

-No. Él es el hombre perfecto para ti. Tú mereces el amor que él te da y él te merece a ti. Las cosas están en su lugar, al irme, durante el vuelo me di cuenta que quería enseñarle a los niños

-Siento que me perdí tantas cosas

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo – le señaló a Pan con la mirada – y muchas cosas

-Me hubiese gustado que fueras mi dama de honor en mi boda

-Y tú la mía en la graduación

A pesar de todo y de que escondido en el silencio de la taza de café quedaba un secreto importante Ireza tomó la decisión de enterrarlo. No valía la pena.

Si bien era cierto que amaba a Gohan, Ireza amaba más a Videl, su hermana.


End file.
